1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved rowing exercise device, especially with advantages as conciseness, easy operation, convenience and sense of reality and delight for practicing said rowing exercise device. Furthermore, expected goals and effects of exercising and body-building can be unrolled, and said rowing exercise device is unprecedented and has the features of practicability, perfection and advancement.
2) Description of the Related Art
There are many kinds of well-known rowing exercise device, and, among which, the most familiar one, as shown in FIG. 1, has a cushion 2 on its collateral two slide-tracks 1, a revolving tube 3 located on outside of each slide-track 1, an oil-pressure cylinder 4 and a cross joint 5 located on each of revolving tube 3, rowing handle 6 set on the cross joint 5, and two footrests 7 set at the position between the front-end of said two slide-tracks 1. When operating said device, operator sits on cushion 2; lay his feet on footrests 7, and his hands practice rowing action with rowing handles 6. When rowing handles 6 are pulling backward, piston 41 of oil-pressure cylinder 4 will be pulled outward to create damping effect, and his two foot-soles will stretch straight gradually with footrests 7 as force fulcrums. This will make cushion 2 moves backward along slide-tracks 1. When rowing handles 6 are pushing forward to make piston 41 of oil-pressure cylinder 4 draw backward, operator's feet will be bending gradually and his bottom will push cushion 2 to move forward for preparing next cycle of backward-pulling action for rowing handles 6. Making use of damping effect of oil-pressure cylinder 4, operator can enjoy the effects of exercising hands, feet and belly and the result of stretching body.
The foregoing rowing exercise device may procure the purpose and effect of indoor exercise, but some defects will be happened as follows:    1. The action of exercising hands and feet is making use of damping effect of oil-pressure cylinder, but oil-pressure cylinder is expensive and will be easy to leak oil after long-term operation.    2. Since cushion bear operator's body weight to move forward and backward on slide-tracks continuously, the sliding components will be worn out and will not move smoothly after log-term operation. This will affect the smoothness of the operation of rowing exercise device and limit exercise effect.    3. Since cushion and operator's body need to move forward and backward on practicing rowing action, this is contrary to real rowing action and lack of sense of reality and fun.From aforesaid descriptions, we know the structure and operation of the well-known rowing exercise device have defects and can be improved.